1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, and more specifically, enlarging processing performed when encoded image data is reproduced.
2. Related Background Art
Video cameras for picking up image data and recording the image data as digital signals on a magnetic tape, a memory card or the like to reproduce the image data have been around for some time. This type of apparatus records picked-up image data after encoding the image data by JPEG or other encoding methods.
Some video cameras have a function of enlarging, reducing or rotating reproduced image data to be displayed. For example, in enlarged display processing, image data reproduced from a recording medium is decoded and, a part of the decoded image data is extracted and enlarged to display a reproduced image enlarged.
In a known structure, decoded image data is stored in a memory and a part of the stored image data, corresponding to a designated area of the memory, is read out to be subjected to enlarging processing (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-44130 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,161)).
The structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-44130 needs to decode all of reproduced image data and store in a memory in order to display an enlarged image.
This raises the frequency of access to the memory and, accordingly, the memory has to be accessible at high speed. The structure thus poses a problem by increasing cost and power consumption of the video camera or similar apparatus.